Sweets
by siberat
Summary: Ratchet gets upset and gives in to his sweet tooth.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a dream I had. Why I dream of crap so silly, I dunno. But it's weird, and I was like, why don't I write for some not so brilliant idea. So anyways, you may get some silly- eh why you write that- crap from me once in a while...

* * *

Once again, Ratchet sat alone onboard the lost light. No one really wanted him to tag along on this mission, claiming they needed a fighter not a medic. Under normal situations, he would have been alright with that. However, he caught Sunstreaker speaking to Cliffjumper that Ratchet was just a waist of space. What did he ever truly accomplish except for yelling at people and getting in the way?

Words hurt, you know. And that really hurt the CMO's feelings. Was he hard on his patients? Yes, but only when they hurt themselves doing something stupid. Take Cliffjumper for example. A few weeks back he came back from a mission sporting a broken arm. He didn't hurt himself honorably in the line or duty, no- instead he was horsing around and fell down a rubble pile and the next few hours had been spent to free him from the debris. Talk about a waste of time. And medical supplies.

What caused this sudden lashing out on Ratchet's lack of use? Well, mainly that he stayed behind rather then went out in the front lines. But also because of the last time. It was an honest accident. It was the classic opened a chest and out sprayed this mysterious gas that engulfed no one other then their medic. Ratchet felt fine afterwards, but naturally, concern was drawn up as to what risk the gas had exposed the red and white mech to. So, the mission was canceled and all were called back to the ship with all it's members claiming Ratchet ruined their fun. Even Rodimus looked upset with Ratchet. And deep down, Ratchet really cared and wished he could do more for the team. Being told how worthless you are, eventually he just started believing it. Well, now it was two days later and they all went back to give the mission another try. Without him.

With a sigh, Ratchet grumpily walked around the empty space ship. At least he had some time to himself he thought optimistically. Yeah, that never worked before, so why should he think it would now? No one understood him, and no one ever took the time to try to understand. He wondered wich path he should take, when suddenly his stomach growled. Well, at least that made up his mind for him; he'll go to the dinning area and get something to eat. He just suddenly realized how hungry he was.

As he walked in the empty room, the motion detector lights flicked on. He made his way to the energon dispenser and poured himself a glass, and chugged it all down right away. Without a second thought, he refilled his glass and greedily drank it down as well. Slag, he was still so hungry. He made his way to a cupboard and opened it up. He found the stack of junk food Rodimus bought for everyone after a lucky trip to a gambling hall. He let out a sigh as he recalled the day- he was, once again, stuck on the ship while everyone else got to go off and have fun. It wasn't fair- but then again, it never was. Without a second thought, he retrieved a bunch of energon food in his arms and walked to the first table and sat down. He didn't see why he couldn't help himself to the majority of them.

Ratchet began to unwrap the treats as he though on how bad he felt. He felt alone and neglected, but when he took a bite of the sweet energon snack, it pushed those feelings away. All he could focus on was how good it felt to gobble up the sweets, the way it was chewy and stuck to his teeth down to its savory taste . One by one, the CMO finished up his stockpile of food and found himself disappointed when all that lay before him on the table was the empty wrappers.

Without a second thought, Ratchet got up from the table and returned to the cupboard only to find one bar remaining. Whoops- he took a little more then he should have, but there is no sense just leaving one left. He unwrapped it and ate it as he rummaged around for something else to satisfy his sweet tooth. "Damn it," He muttered as he searched. He knew there had to be a supply of some more tasty treats. His stomach rumbled again and he attempted to satisfy it with bits of energon food he found scattered around here and there, but nothing tasted as good as the energon candy bars. The sweets had always drowned out his feelings the best.

And then he found what he was looking for. Ratchet licked his lips as he grabbed the little pastries from the shelf and took them in his arms- stopping first for another glass of liquid energon, then sat back down at the table. Smiling, he unwrapped an energon cream filled pasty with green icing and brought it up to his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the treat before it even hit his lips and he took a huge bite- nearly eating the entire snack in one bite. "Hmmmmm..." Ratchet moaned as the food sure did hit the spot. He popped the rest in his mouth and began to unwrap the second one.

This routine of shoving the sweet treats in his mouth and swallowing the gooey stuff continued on til once again, he ran out. Swallowing the last mouthful, Ratchet's sour mood soon returned. With a heavy sigh, he looked down at the mess of empty wrappers on the table. Primus he must have really pigged out! His stomach rumbled yet again, and he brought his hand down to rub the still hungry belly. With a bit of a shock- he realized just how much he ate- his belly looked bloated and felt tight as it now stuck out quit a bit. He though if he stopped now, slept instead of giving into this urge to eat and worked out for the next few days, none of the crew would know the real reason he disliked candy energon; he just couldn't control himself with it. He could easily expect the other bot's to blame each other for eating all the sweet snacks and never know that he was the glutton behind it.

Ratchet felt guilty over his binge, but just shrugged as he squished his pudgy belly, then got up to leave. The urge to grab just one more treat for the walk back to his quarters won, and he walked over and snagged one more- OK, two more. He turned around and headed back, shoving the last in his mouth as he saw First Aide standing in his own doorway.

"Scrap!" Ratchet shouted, although it didn't sound so clear with a mouthful of sweets. Just his luck that Aide's room was right next to his and the smaller medic was standing right there, staring at him. His cheeks flushed red at his assistant catching him in the act of overindulging his sweet tooth- not to mention the weight gain. Not only that, now he couldn't lie about not knowing who ate all the sweets out of the pantry- it was obvious it was him.

"Someone's got the munchies." First Aide said suggestively, not sounding one bit repulsed. Ratchet knew that under that face plate the smaller mech was snickering. The CMO didn't speak, just shrugged his shoulders and worked on swallowing. "Well, it's a good thing that I just got done baking these, huh?" Aide winked and held up a tray of what looked to be cupcakes with pink frosting and sprinkles. "Would you like some Ratchet?" First Aide held up the tray to let the other look, and Ratchet stared at them with wide eyes as he licked at his lips. "Thought so." Aide replied as he gestured to enter his quarters. He placed the tray of energon sweets on a table, sat down, and kicked out the other chair for Ratchet, who joined him at the table.

"Well, I guess having one won't hurt," Ratchet said shyly as he snatched a cupcake off the tray. "Since, you know, you went through the effort to make them." He licked at the icing first- wow! The pink stuff was so sweet and the sprinkles crunched just right. He took a bite and and moaned at just ow delicious it tasted. "Wow, Aide, you can bake rather well." Ratchet said and shoved the last bit into his mouth. Eating this was so divine!

"Thanks," Aide said, blushing a little from the rarely complimenting CMO's words. "It's something I like to do in my free time. Here, have another one." Aide grabbed another cupcake and held it out to Ratchet, who held his hands out to deny it. "Come on, one more won't kill you, big boy." First Aide moved the treat to Ratchet's mouth and when the older mech opened his mouth to voice a complaint, he shoved it in, forcing Ratchet to take another huge bite. Not that the CMO complained that much, mind you, he eagerly chewed the mouthful of cupcake, swallowed, and voiced no complaint at the other forcing the remaining bit in his mouth.

"Hmmm... Looks like someone made a mess!" First Aide baby talked as his finger wiped up icing around the other's mouth and then licked it off his finger. "Does taste good. Want another?"

It doesn't really count as a question when the treat was being shoved into one's mouth, but Ratchet eagerly took all the bites that where offered to him. He barely had a second to breath for First Aide was always ready with more sweets. Ratchet tried not to focus on the way his assistant stole glances at how chubby his belly was getting with all the cupcakes he was being fed. It was starting to make him uncomfortable and he tried to turn himself away.

First Aide just tsked as he shook his head and boldly grabbed at Ratchet's pudgy belly. "Don't get all bashful on me." Aide said as he held out the last chunk of the energon cupcake and plopped it in the other's mouth while he gave the belly a pat. The smaller bot frowned. "Man, I'm out! You gobbled them all up, you little piggy!"

Ratchet's cheeks turned bright red as he tried to mutter out an apology. He finally swallowed the energon treat in his mouth and let out a little groan. "I probably should stop anyways, I'm full."

"Aww... Got a bellyache?" First Aide asked and gave the round squishy belly a pinch. "I have something else you may like... If you're able to handle it, that is." He stood up and walked out of Ratchet's view. Clangs rang through the otherwise silent room- well, aside from someone's belly growling- and soon First Aide returned with a large mixing bowl and a spoon. "Was gonna bake a cake as well." First Aide idly stated and set the bowl of the energon cake batter on the table. He grabbed Ratchet's hands from his lap, placed them over the arm rests and plush his legs together so he could sit closely on the lap; at least as close as the overstuffed belly would let him. Aide took a moment to rub his hands on said belly, making sure to pinch where it hung over his hips. "If you don't want it, I could just make that cake for the rest of the 'bots..."

Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics. "You gonna tease me with that batter or let me eat it?" He asked in a grumpy tone. His stomach let out another growl, and First Aide laughed.

"I don't want my little piggy-wiggy starving to death, do I?" First Aide said as he grabbed the bowl. He wagged a finger at Ratchet when his finger tried to scoop some batter out. "I'll do it." The spoon was dipped in, and a heaping dollop emerged. Ratchet licked his lips in anticipation, then opened wide to allow First Aide to spoon feed him.

"MMMmmmmm..." Ratchet moaned. Primus that batter tasted sweet and satisfying! He chewed, swallowed, then held his mouth open, silently demanding more.

First Aide didn't hesitate and a second spoonful was shoved in. Clearly enjoying himself, Aide was cooing and baby talking- like he was feeding a sparkling- all the while. "What a good mech... You eat so well... Such a *big* mech... " Aide balanced the bowl between himself and Ratchet to free up a hand to grope the chubby tummy, pinch or pat at it- whatever he desired. Aide even pressed himself into the belly, practically laying into the other as he continued to put spoonful after spoonful into the waiting mouth. "Such a hot fatty." Aide whispered as his cooling fans clicked on.

This caused Ratchet to nearly choke and spit out the batter in his mouth. "Primus Aide, never pegged you as a chubby chaser."

His assistant just shrugged and dipped his finger in the batter and brought it to the other's mouth. "You have no idea." Aide said as he pressed the digit into Ratchet's mouth, thoroughly enjoying it being sucked clean.


	2. Chapter 2

I did make a boo-boo last chapter- had to make a minor change- changed to this"

"Hmmm... Looks like someone made a mess!" First Aide baby talked as his finger wiped up icing around the other's mouth and stuck it in the mech's mouth. "Want another?" First Aid didn't have his face mask open.

Sorry!** And kinda smutty chappy.

Slowly, the bowl's contents lowered as First Aid continued dipping his finger in and feeding the other. Ratchet soon began complaining that he was full, and couldn't possibly consume any more. First Aid laughed at him and would just shove another finger in, enjoying watching the now heavy mech stuff himself to the limit.

"Aid, Please..." Ratchet whined, but still licked the batter off the intruding finger.

"Aww, just a little more and you'll be done!" Aid cooed. "Just two more scoops and you'll finish your meal." The first scoop was heaping, and Ratchet grimaced as it was brought to his mouth and attempted to keep his mouth shut. First aid pouted. "You don't want to disappoint me, do you?" The CMO shook his head. "Open up. I am sure a big boy like yourself can take it, can't you?"

"Aid I'm gonna-"

The finger was shoved in, and Ratchet cursed himself for trying to speak. He should have known better, but instead, he licked the batter off the finger and began to chew- a feat that was proving hard now that he was so stuffed. The gooey batter still tasted deliciously sweet and he swallowed the mouthful, much to First Aid's squealing delight.

"That's a good piggy!" Aid smiled and rubbed his hand in circles over the belly. "Look at how well you ate, Sweetie! You filled your tummy all up! Now, just one more bite and you're done." Aid scrapped his finger along the sides of the bowl to gather all the batter and scooped it up. "Open wide!" He held the finger up, but Ratchet just groaned. "Aww come on baby, you can do it. One more scoop and that's it." Ratchet sighed and opened his mouth making his assistant very happy. The last bit was shoved in and the chubby mech worked on chewing and swallowing it. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Easy for you to say," Ratchet spoke between breathes. "You're not the one who had to eat all of that!"

Aid just laughed and gave a smile. "Oh hush up, it didn't take much force for you to consume it all." Giving the belly one final squish, Aid stood up and set they bowl on the table. He noticed Ratchet looked pained a little. "Got a tummy ache?"

"Yes." Ratchet replied as he rubbed his sore, stuffed belly. "Gonna give me a belly rub?" The older mech gave a sneer, which turned to dread as he watched First Aid rummage through the cabinets. "No more, Please!" He whined. "I can't eat any more or I'll pop."

Aid paid him no mind and searched until he found a bottle of liquid. He returned to the seated mech, who complained continuously. "This'll make you feel better." He held the bottle out for Ratchet to read. It was over the counter medicine for settling belly aches. The CMO gave a sigh of relief as he took the bottle, screwed off the lid, and took several swigs right out of the bottle.

"Thanks." Ratchet muttered, along with a burp as he leaned back in the chair.

"Wanna lay down?" First Aid asked, and upon the other's nod, he held out a hand to help him stand up. "Let's get you to bed." Aid led the other mech to the berth along the wall, pulled down the sheets, and helped him lay down. Lifting up on leg, First Aid sat down and rested the leg on his lap. He scooted himself to face the reclined mech. "Comfy?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ratchet answered as he fluffed and adjusted the pillows to sit up slightly.

"Now, about that belly rub." Aid cooed and placed his hands on the chubby belly. He started out with rubbing his hands in circles over the flab, then began messaging. The chub was kneaded and jiggled as the smaller mech happily played with the belly. It looked as if First Aid wanted to lick at the stomach, he had brought his head down, but didn't remove his face mask. Instead, just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aid." Ratchet called out and held his out his hands, beckoning the other closer to him. First Aid climbed on top of the CMO and carefully laid himself down. His cooling fans clicked on and his cheeks to turned crimson. Ratchet gave a smile and traced the smaller mech's face with his fingers. He leaned in to kiss him and *bam* face plate's where still closed. "Open them." Ratchet commanded, but First Aid shook his head no. "Why?" First Aid made his way to crawl off Ratchet, but the older mech held him there. "Come one, you can tell me." Still no answer. "Hey. It's the least you can do. After all, I ate all those sweets for you."

First Aid looked mortified, but in the end, gave in to the other's questions. "Alright. But only because you ate so good for me. But you got to promise not to laugh."

"What would I laugh at?" Ratchet asked.

With a sigh, Aid spoke. "Well, did you hear the story how I was captured by the Decepticons close to the beginning of the war?"

"Yes. I Think Ironhide told me that story." Ratchet said. "About how you bravely held together through their torture and revealed no information."

"Yeah, well, you have no idea what that torture involved." First Aid broke eye contact. "I didn't always have this face mask you know. It was only after that time I got it installed... To hide what they did to my face."

"What did they do?" Ratchet asked as he gently cupped the other mechs chin.

"Destroyed it." First Aid responded grimly. "They cut it. Yanked out several teeth." He gave his shoulder a shrug. "Once I was freed, doctors did their best to fix me up. They closed up the wounds, but this was literally as Iacon was attacked, so we had to rush out to fight to try to save hurt mech's. You know, there were several other mech's in much worse off shape then just my battered face, so we focused on helping them. By the time it calmed down enough- it was several days later, my wounds healed and left nothing but ugly scars. And with those still stuck on my face, no sense rebuilding my denta, you know. So, instead I opted for the face mask to just hide it."

"That was very noble an considerate of you Aid, to choose to help the other's rather then yourself." Ratchet said. "Let me see your face."

First Aid looked scared- optic opened wide for a split second before resuming the worried expression. He did nothing for a second, but then sighed and opened up his face mask. The healed over deep scars were discolored and ran from just below his eye down to his chin. His face was covered with two major scars and a few that weren't as deep. First Aid wore a face of shame as the CMO examined his now exposed face.

"You're beautiful," Ratchet whispered as he pulled the smaller bot down for a kiss. Once a peck was placed on the lips, he moved to kiss the scars. First Aid flinched at first, but soon relaxed as he realized Ratchet wasn't disgusted or mocking him. However, when Ratchet returned to his lips and tried to slip his tongue inside, First Aid pulled away vigorously shaking his head no. "It's OK Aid." Ratchet cooed and coaxed the other's lips to let him in. When they did, Ratchet discovered just how many teeth he was missing. Looks like the 'cons had a field day ripping out the poor captured bot's teeth for several where missing in the top front and a few in the back. The CMO withdrew and gave the other a smile.

First Aid looked mortified. "Pretty bad, eh?" He gave a shy smile. "I am so ugly now."

"No you're not." Ratchet chuckled. "Gives you some character." First Aid snorted. "Come on Aid. The fact that you cared more for saving the other mech's is honorable and is very companionate." Ratchet spoke as he traced the scars with a finger again. "Very desirable qualities of a medic." That got First Aid smiling. "I mean, look at me. I'm fat."

"Aww, that aint bad Ratch." First Aid cooed, wearing a smile now. "You look good with some extra weight."

"Ratchet shook his head and chuckled. "How'd I guess you'd say that?" First Aid just shrugged. "Primus, if only other mechs in my past where as tolerant of my weight as you are. Would have made growing up a pudgy kid not as painful."

"You where a fat kid?"

"Yeah. My creators fed me whatever I wanted. When I would come home upset from the other school-mechs teasing me, my creator would give me a heaping pile of sweets to eat. I always felt better afterwards. So, I guess I learned to drown my sadness with food."

"I never would have though you where a pudgy bot." Aid said as he actually began to grind his hips into Ratchet's belly. "You must have looked real cute!"

"Well, I stopped once I went to college." Ratchet continued. "I was sick of the ridiculing and forced myself to diet. The weight came off, but I felt miserable. When I got the craving to eat, I just threw myself into my studies. Once the war broke out, well, energon became scarce and I was used to just dealing with feeling hungry."

"Hmmmm... What a shame." First Aid said as he leaned himself up some. He grabbed the pudgy belly and squished it together. Letting out a moan, the smaller bot pushed his hips forward and back. Ratchet had questioned what the hell he felt rubbing on his belly and soon discovered, much to his surprise, during their conversation, First Aid had clicked open his interface panel. What he felt rubbing on his belly was his cock. So, by Aid squishing the flab together, he was literally fucking his belly.

"What the-" Ratchet stated, then laughed. "Oh Primus! Aid, you are so weird."

"Why?" Aid questioned. "Because I know what I like and go for it?" He gave a lewd smile as he continued slowly thrusting his hips. "So soft and squishy!"

Ratchet just laughed, but let his assistant enjoy himself. He found the actions strange, but hey- at least someone enjoyed his chubbiness. He watched as First Aid licked his lips through half slitted optics and grew more excited. The smaller mech let out a moan, shot his eyes open and trembled slightly.

"Aid," Ratchet said cautiously. ""You better not be..." First Aid let out a huff of air. "Aid No!"

"OhPrimusIamsosorry!" Aid muttered as he tilted his head back, groaned out and climaxed; shooting his trans-fluids on Ratchet's belly. He sat there motionless for a few seconds, but finally regained composure. He looked at his partner with a sheepish look and smirked. "Looks like I made a mess..." Ratchet simply nodded and used his hands to keep the fluid from dripping down on the berth. "I better clean it up."

Ratchet was about to make a smart remark, but instead gave a look of shock as he watched the other mech bend down and lick the sticky fluids off his belly. Aid's hands clasped on as he sucked and licked Ratchet clean. This felt so odd and weird Ratchet thought to himself, but in the end, strangely enough, it felt relaxing and cozy, and he was a bit turned on. Aid continued until the chubby belly was licked clean, and the only mess that was left was on the medic's hand.

"Got a towel?" Ratchet asked, but First Aid only shook his head no and captured one hand in his grasp and began to lick at the digits one by one. Now, this felt good! Aid's tongue tickled at the digits and sent shivers down Ratchet's struts. When one hand was cleaned, the other was eagerly offered up. The older mech's cooling fans clicked on causing First Aid to glance up and give a smile.

"Like that?" Aid asked as he brought a digit in his mouth and sucked at it.

"Yes," Ratchet huskily said.

Aid gave a little moan and released the cleaned hand, gave the belly one last kiss and scooted himself down further. "Well, do you got a surprise in for you!" Aid brushed his fingers across the other's interface panel causing Ratchet to moan. "Open up, big boy, and I'll make you feel real good!" Ratchet did as he was told and bit his lip in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

So there Ratchet lay on First Aid's berth, stuffed from a huge meal and running hot. The click of the interface panel sliding open was music to Aid's ears and once more, a cheeky grin was worn. The little mech rubbed his fingers over the other's sheath in small circles, but not much encouragement was needed to coax the spike out. Once it did, Aid palmed it and giggled.

"Wow, you are such a big boy, aren'tchya? First Aid said and started to pump his hand around the erect spike. Ratchet just blushed and gave a little moan as he watched Aid slide down to bring his lips to the head- at least the best he could with his belly blocking the view. The moist lips rubbing themselves against his spike's head could be felt, and with a lusty sigh, Ratchet settled for closing his optics and enjoying the sensations he felt.

With the use of his tongue, the spike was licked as if it were an energon pop before Aid captured it in his mouth. He began to suck on it and hum. The vibrations that gave felt amazing! Ratchet couldn't help but buck his hips some, shoving his cock deeper within the other mech's mouth. Aid took the hint, and began sliding his mouth up to the tip and down to as far as he could take it. His tongue traced circles around the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down.

While sucking the older medic's spike, First Aid slid a hand down to play with himself. Servos brushed past his spike and found the valve, which was already moist. He started with rubbing circles over the port, his fingers knowing exactly what he liked. One digit slipped itself in and found the first back node, causing him to shutter and let out a moan. A second finger was added and it explored up the front until that one found a node as well. First Aid was in heaven! His cooling fans where churning out hot air as he brought pleasure to both Ratchet and himself.

"Mmmmm... Aid..." Ratchet moaned. Having his spike sucked felt unbelievably good! Much better than he ever remembered, but it wasn't like he got the chance in such a long time. Not many people had found him attractive. True, growing up he was the fat mech, and being fat meant you weren't really a bot, or you where dirty or you where- the best one- not deserving of any love. But even when he was thin, it was the same. Yes, he had previous lovers, but nothing that lasted very long. He just didn't feel loved by the other mech. Ratchet let out another moan as it felt like a build of electricity was within him and he quivered a bit, feeling as if his cock was on fire. The promise of release was near and Ratchet eagerly awaited the euphoric feeling, however, First Aid stopped.

With a look of frustration, Ratchet sat up. "Aid!" Ratchet whined. "I was so close!"

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." First Aid said and pinched his belly. "I want to get fucked by you."

Hearing Aid talk like that drove Ratchet nuts! He grinned fully as he watched the smaller mech climb on top of him, position himself by his hips, and took hold of his spike. He spike was teased; Aid rubbed it on his valve, smearing the leaking lubricant all over the tip and even stuck it in the slightest bit, but never fully entered. Ratchet bucked his hips impatiently, but all that earned is the smaller mech to stop and laugh.

"Don't be greedy now!" Aid said lovingly as he continued to rub the cock all over his interface panel. Ratchet was growing more needy by these actions, but he simply laid his head back and took whatever Aid gave him. It was when he was least expecting it did First Aid line the spike up with his port and quickly pushed himself all the way down.

"Ah-Aid!" Ratchet moaned as his back arched at the feeling of being consumed by such a tight port. Glancing at his partner, Ratchet was concerned; Aid didn't prepare for the intrusion. Aid was much smaller than him, and while he enjoyed being gripped tightly, he didn't want it to be at the cost of the other's enjoyment. However, First Aid's engines revved and his head was thrown back. Pleased moans escaped his lips and when the smaller mech lifted his helm to look at Ratchet, there was no denying how much he loved being filled so tightly.

Slowly, Aid began to rock his hips, causing the spike to rub against the nodes within his valve and a moan escaped his lips. The pace steadily increased and the hips began to rotate in a circular motion. "Ahh... You feel s-so good inside *ah* of me!" Aid cried out in a lust tone.

Ratchet grinned. If First Aid felt that good now, he hasn't felt anything yet! When those hips pushed themselves down, Ratchet began to thrust his hips up into them. The action buried his spike deep within his partner's; it brought stars to Ratchet's eyes, and it must have done more for Aid. Primus he was lucky the other mech's where out on a mission or else First Aid's screams would have woken up everyone on the ship! Aid leaned forward, placed his hands on the chubby belly for support, and took in the pleasure sent to him.

Once again, First Aid pulled himself off of Ratchet's needy spike, eliciting another whine from the mech on bottom. Aid laid across the red and white mech as he panted to catch his breath. Even though he was rather frustrated, Ratchet wrapped his arms around the smaller bot, rubbing his hands and kissing his helm in a soothing gesture.

"You OK Aid?" Ratchet asked.

"Hmmm..." First Aid replied. "I feel amazing!" He lifted his helm to look into the other's optics.

"Why did you stop?" Ratchet questioned.

"I want to do one more position, then we can loose ourselves." Aid replied and rolled off the other. He mentioned for Ratchet to get up, and when he did, Aid took to laying on his back on the berth. He propped a pillow under his aft and spread his legs as an invitation for the other.

Of course, Ratchet eagerly took that invite. He crawled over to his partner and rubbed his fingers over the slick port. Next, it was his turn to tease. A finger would insert just enough to brush a node, and Aid would want more, but he never gave it to him. After several near- touches, Aid was squirming his hips and panting, his eyes begging for more. Ratchet lewdly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sucks, doesn't it? But he didn't have the spark to keep it up, and soon spread his legs some to position their interface panels together.

Once lined up, Ratchet pushed his spike inside and let out a moan. He thrust forwards slowly until he was all the way in and huffed out a sigh. First Aid wrapped his legs around the other's waist, and with his hands, pulled Ratchet forward. "Lean over me." He spoke, and Ratchet did, but by doing so, his belly laid over the smaller bot and squished him. Ratchet didn't want to suffocate him and gave him a concerned look.

"I like being squished by your big belly." Aid said between gasps.

Ratchet just held his mouth open, not really knowing what to say. "You... First Aid, you are positively weird!" Ratchet settled with and First Aid grabbed at his pudgy belly, lifted it towards him and kneaded it with his hands. Ratchet began pumping his spike in and out of the valve with First Aid half slitting his optics at the feeling.

Unfortunately, this felt so good for Ratchet, and with not getting this kind of pleasure in a while- plus Aid's valve was just so tight and wet, he could already feel the electric sensations in his spike. He quickened his pace, now slamming himself into his assistant and muttered out an apology as he lost control and his spike spurted out trans fluids in the quivering valve. First Aid rocked his hips fiercely then groaned out his overload. The pair laid still for a moment, catching their breath and fans hitching as they rode out their afterglow.

"That was amazing!" First aid squealed as Ratchet rolled off the smaller bot and onto his back. Aid could breath easier, took a few deep breaths, and rolled over to curl himself against Ratchet. "You felt so good inside me." He wrapped an arm around Ratchet's and placed another one on his belly. He was really hoping Ratchet would stay the night with him.

"You know, I almost forgot how good that felt." Ratchet said as he threw an arm around Aid and pulled him in for a kiss. The smaller bot eagerly kissed back, swiping his tongue over the other's lips to coax them open, and then sliding it inside to explore. Ratchet let out a moan, allowing the deeper kiss and rubbed his hand over Aid's body. When the two broke apart, Aid was smiling as he snuggled into Ratchet's body.

First Aid got his wish, soon Ratchet was snoring lightly as he had fallen into recharge. Closing his optics again, Aid rested his helm on his partner's chest and sighed contently. The last thing he remembered was hearing Ratchets systems lulling him to sleep.

That is, until a loud bang that sent vibrations through the ship woke him up. He groggily sat up and wondered if he just dreamed it. Listening in the dark, his mind would play games with him. Did he hear something walking around the ship? But every time he swore he heard something, the sound would stop.

Perhaps the crew arrived back? Couldn't be, if it wasn't Rodimus himself balking loudly, it would be one of the twins. First Aid let out a nervous huff of air as he quietly placed his pedes on the ground. He'll end this mystery once and for all by simply looking out in the hallway. When he reached his room's door, he looked back at Ratchet, then decided he shouldn't wake him up- it was probably just his imagination getting the best of him. If anyone broke into the ship, a whole slew of alarms would be going off.

With a final deep breath, Aid palmed the door open, and a green mech was in the process of walking past his door, however upon the door opening, the mech turned to look. First Aid let out a startled scream as he recognized the bot to be Hook. With an attempt to protect himself- and his lover- Aid ran to his gun, cursing himself for not keeping it in his subspace as he was advised to. He didn't make it too far as the Decepticon grabbed him.

"I got one." He shouted and two more of the combiner team arrived along with Starscream and Skywarp.

Ratchet, who was now awake went for his sub-spaced gun, but by the time he pulled it out and pointed, Skywarp teleported to him and restrained him.

"Well well, look what we have here." Starscream spat. "These'll do. After all, I am sure they will be wanting their medical team back. "Take them away."

Hook picked up First Aid who did his best to struggle out of his grasp, but there was no point. The 'Con easily overpowered him and carried him out of the room. Skywarp grabbed a hold of Ratchet and simply teleported him away.

"Let's get back." Starscream said, and the remaining crew left the ship almost as quickly as they came.

Well, there you go. This will be continued on in the next series. :D


End file.
